Magical Janitor Emiya
by DrunkenFistNinja
Summary: Shirou has spent quite some time as an Enforcer. He has bested Dead Apostles, Heroic Spirits, and all manner of rouge mages. But monitoring the son of an overpowered drop out war hero and his class of crazy middle school girls? Not exactly what the aspiring hero had in mind when he first decided to learn magecraft. Unlimited Blade Works True End Shirou, sloppily put together AU.


**A/N: So I was reading Fsn fanfiction (which I do often) and I decided to take a crack at it myself. I doubt I'll end up the next Marcus Galen Sands or Gabriel Blessing, but hey, not everything we read has to be some kind of masterful epic eh?**

**Disclaimer: Fate/stay night belongs to Kinoku Nasu and Type-Moon, and Mahou Sensei Negima! belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I own nothing related to either except for a Kiritsugu figurine.**

-Magical Janitor Emiya-

Shirou Emiya sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He made sure to keep his hands on the support bars, so why were all of the girls on the train giving him weird looks? Sure, he was the only guy, but he had (probably) turned twenty this year, so obviously he wouldn't try and put the moves on a bunch of middle school girls. That would be weird. Besides, he had a girlfriend (not that they knew) and he was positive she would murder him if he ever did anything so depraved. Well, Shirou was pretty sure him and Rin were going steady. The number of times that he had come home to her breaking up with him over something suicidal he did, followed by passionate make up... sessions, was in the double digits. Nonetheless, considering his past experiences with her anger, Shirou really didn't want to get on her bad side.

What Shirou didn't notice, was that the looks he was getting were not wary, but curious, almost appraising. Shirou was quite a tall fellow, especially for a Japanese man, his tanned skin and the flecks of white in his already strange red hair giving him an exotic look. He had taken to letting the hair get a little bit longer, and it almost came down to his eyes. Combined with his muscular physique underneath the short sleeved version of his trademarked shirt, along with faint but noticeable scarring, the man was a fine example of masculinity. Knowing the appearance he would grow into, this was not surprising.

However, Shirou was too dense to tell a complimentary look from a wary one, so he simply sighed again and slumped over. Maybe he should have stayed in England and not accepted this job. He wasn't the best at social interaction, which a job within a heavily crowded school district had a lot of. The magus' musings were cut off by the train intercom.

_"This stop is_ _for Mahora Junior High School. All arriving please step off now."_ Shirou gathered his bags and stepped off the train and onto the platform, marveling at the sheer number of students running by, as well as the massive size of the middle school campus. _And this is only one small school amongst dozens in Mahora City..._ The magus shook his head in exasperation. _And I need to find the Dean's office amongst this mess. _Shirou stepped into a light jog, going slower than most of the students, but still fast enough that he could take in the features of the people around him. Maybe he'd see someone he knew, maybe he'd see something out of the ordinary which he would be obliged to report to the Clock Tower, or at least something that would be a danger to himself and others. He had learned through the years since the Holy Grail War that his E rank luck gave Murphy a hard on. Shirou's ears perked up when he heard yelling coming to his right, sounding vaguely like people taking bets.

Calmly running over to where he heard the noise, Shirou arrived just in time to witness a Chinese girl use advanced kenpo (_and was that ki?_) to administer a beat down on a group of older men and women. _I wonder if everyone in this school is that good at fighting?_ The man was so lost in thought that he didn't notice as someone bumped into him and fell over. Setting his gaze on the one who fell, Shirou's eyes sharpened before going back to a gentle look. No need to give himself away.

"Oww..." The one who bumped into him was a young foreign boy, no more than ten years old, with a hair color similar to his own. Young, check. European, check. Shirou sniffed the air for good measure. Magus, check_._ _This must be the one Barthomeloi sent me to observe._

"Are you alright kid?" Shirou offered his hand to the downed child, who took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry sir! I wasn't watching where I was going." Shirou waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, it's fine. I was caught up watching that girl fighting myself." Shirou pointed a thumb in the direction of the brawl, and the boy followed the gesture with widening eyes. Running over to the apparently familiar girl, the boy waved his hand emphatically.

"Ku Fei-san! That was amazing!" The girl waved back, a roguish grin plastered to her face.

"Oh, Negi-bouzu! You're early!" The crowd that had gathered to watch the one sided beat down was clapping emphatically, so no one noticed the spiky haired delinquent sneak up behind the Chinese girl and young boy. A red headed girl who had been following the boy noticed him first.

"Negi! Watch out!"

"I'm not done yet, Fei-buchou! MWAHA-!" The boy's attempted punch was stopped abruptly by a hand on his wrist, canceling out all of his forward momentum and knocking him on his behind. The group turned to look at the cause of the delinquent's failure.

"Now now, she beat you fair and square." Shirou stood there with a placating smile, not a single bone in his body belaying any hostility. "You should accept that and try another day. It wouldn't really count as you being a stronger fighter if you got the drop on her, would it?" The boy stood up to try and intimidate the newcomer, but something about the red haired man unnerved him. So instead of fighting, the boy grudgingly nodded and stalked off, rubbing his sore wrist. The strange man had a grip of steel! Once he was sure the threat was gone, Shirou addressed the boy and girl who had been joined by two others, the red headed girl who had alerted Negi and a bubbly brunette. "Are all of you alright?" Not that Shirou was worried after having seen Ku Fei in action. His asking was more of a formality.

"Haha! You're not a shabby fighter yourself-aru!" Said girl patted the man on the back, surprising him with her strength. Shirou rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's nothing, really. I've just had a few run ins with people like that." Understatement of the century. Shirou paused, suddenly realizing something important.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners! My name is Shirou Emiya-" Negi visibly tensed when he heard Shirou's family name. The British mage only knew of one person with the last name Emiya, and taking into account Negi's luck as of late there was a definite chance of relation. Negi's nervousness went unnoticed by the three girls. But not by Shirou. "-how do you do?" The Faker gave them a brief nod of his head and a grin. Just because he was older didn't mean he shouldn't be polite.

"My name is Ku Fei-aru!" Ku Fei flexed her bicep, placing her other hand on top of it. It was a wonder where she got the strength in her slender body. The red head, who had a hint of a blush, bowed stiffly.

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka. Thank you for helping Negi, Emiya-san." The boy answered next, finally having calmed down after the man in front of him had shown no signs violence.

"I-i'm Negi Springfield!" And was followed up by the bubbly girl.

"My name is Konoka Konoe!" Shirou's eyes widened at the mention of the girl's family name.

"You wouldn't be related to the Dean, perchance?" Konoka nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! He's my grandfather!" _And I was complaining about my luck._

"Would you be so kind as to show me to his office? I just arrived here for employment and-" He chuckled nervously. "-I have absolutely no idea where to go." The excitable girl giggled at his admission.

"I'd be happy to Emiya-san! Though I wonder why all the new staff members seem to come to us~?" Noticing his confusion, Asuna elaborated.

"This idiot here-" The red head patted Negi's head affectionately. "-believe it or not, is our homeroom teacher. We were the first people to meet him when he arrived." A look of surprise briefly came across Shirou's face, but it was gone within seconds. He had seen weirder after all, and he already knew Negi was a teacher here. That was why he was in this school in the first place. Still, he feigned surprise for the sake of not blowing his cover.

"Wow, that's amazing! You must be some kind of genius, huh?" Most would have sarcasm and disbelief practically oozing from their words in a situation like this, but Shirou wasn't one to sweat the small stuff. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Shirou turned to Konoka with the smile not leaving his face.

"Well, lead the way." The two walked off to see the Headmaster, leaving Ku Fei, Asuna, and Negi on their own. Negi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, which Asuna took note of.

"Something on your mind Negi?" Negi shook his head and smiled wearily.

"It's probably nothing. But you should still be on your guard just in case, Asuna-san." The two girls looked confused. What could possibly have scared Negi? Sure, some dangerous stuff happened in Kyoto, but that was all over, right?

"What do you mean, Negi-bouzu?" Negi began to walk off to class, signaling the girls to follow.

"Hopefully you'll never have a reason to find out." Negi began to jog, leaving the Asuna and Ku Fei behind.

"Wait damnit! Negi! What do you mean by that?!"

-Getting Situated-

Shirou was in a large office, seated in front of a desk behind whom sat one of the oldest men the magus had ever seen. Well, oldest looking. People like Zouken, Jubstacheit, and Zelretch were probably older, but this man at least looked like he could be their elder. The wrinkles of his massive forehead resembled small canyons, and his facial hair reminded Shirou of a stereotypical Kung Fu master. Add in his baldness except for a long white ponytail, eyebrows the size of a hairy dog's tail, and you have a man who looked very, very old. But Shirou knew not to underestimate him. Dean Konoe could very well be an extremely powerful mage, with tens to hundreds of generations of magical development in his family supplementing decades of training and research. His goofy demeanor made it hard to take him seriously though.

"Hohoho. So the Queen thinks my own teachers aren't enough to monitor young Negi-sensei?" Shirou noted that the old man was not afraid to talk about magical matters in front of one Shizuna Minamoto, who had already been in the office when Shirou had arrived. Shizuna was a shapely woman in her late twenties or early thirties with blonde hair and an *ahem* sizable bust. Shirou felt a small bit of pride at the look of approval she gave him when he kept eye contact with her.

"She was willing to leave you alone at first, but the incident in Kyoto changed that. Lady Barthomeloi highlighted the fact that the internal discord between the Kanto and Kansai sects almost revealed thaumaturgy to the world, thus any mages affiliated with the two branches are under scrutiny. Officially, I was sent here to monitor Negi Springfield, but in reality I'm here as the Clock Tower's eyes on all magic users in the area." Technically he wasn't supposed to tell Dean Konoe that little tidbit, but Shirou was honest to a fault. Plus, if they were given fair warning, the resident mages would step up their respective games, so Shirou would be able to leave faster. As much as he liked playing the role of the Vice-Director's informant (He didn't like it at all. But such was life), there were people out there that he needed to save, threats to humanity that needed to be vanquished. One didn't get to be a hero by sitting around, after all.

"Ohoho, I see! Well, with someone like the Second Magus Killer on campus, I think we'll be just fine!" Shirou smiled wryly at the use of his unwanted title. The moniker of 'Magus Killer' had a lot of unwanted baggage after all, and many a magus became wary of him when they heard it. Not that he wasn't proud of it, Shirou felt it was an honor to be compared to his adoptive father, but at the same time he felt it didn't really fit him. Shirou barely used any of the tactics that his father Kiritsugu Emiya had employed, and relied almost entirely on his magecraft instead of mundane items like guns and explosives. In fact, despite the generation gap, Shirou felt that Kiritsugu would have been many times more adept with modern technology than he was himself.

"Yes, I do hope we can work well together. I believe the Vice-Director said I would be working as a janitor and repairman?" Oh the irony. A man who was known throughout high school as the 'Fake Janitor' was now a janitor as an actual (albeit provisional) occupation. Again, Shirou didn't mind. If he wasn't going to be fighting to protect anyone, at least he could help out the way he did before shit hit the fan in his life. Shirou thanked the Root that he wasn't thrown in as a assistant teacher, or Akasha forbid an actual teacher. His grades in school were average at best and he never did go to college.

"Indeed, a strange position for a person like yourself, but if you don't mind doing it the help would be much appreciated. One of the other janitors quit last month, and we were having trouble finding a replacement before Lady Barthomeloi gave me a 'call'." Konoemon cringed as his eyes darted to a strange contraption in the corner, which Shirou's instinctual Structural Grasping told him was a magical communication device in the vein of a telephone. At least the mages around here weren't totally backwards when it came to modern society. Which, Shirou noted, made sense as they were mostly school teachers. They had to deal with teenagers and their doohickeys every day, an arduous task indeed. Shizuna walked up to the magic user and handed him a cardboard box before the Dean continued.

"In that box are all the tools you'll need for your job, as well as a packet containing the basic information we give all the new staff. If you have any problems concerning the less mundane side of things, feel free to contact myself or any of the teachers listed in the packet with circles around their names. We'll have a more complete orientation tomorrow, so feel free to head to the staff dormitory and get situated. Any things you sent ahead should have arrived by now." Shirou nodded and with a bow, picking up his bags and new box on the way, exited the office at a quick but leisurely pace. Right before Shirou walked out of the door, Konoemon slapped his fist into his palm and called out to the magus.

"Young man, would you be interested in a marriage meeting with my granddaughter? I'm sure she'd love a big strong fellow like yourself!" Shirou almost dropped his things in bewilderment, and smiled slightly before responding.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm spoken for. Besides, she's a little young to be getting married, don't you think?" The Dean rubbed his chin briefly.

"Most people would jump at the chance to marry into an old and wealthy family like mine." Shirou laughed heartily in response.

"I'm not like most people, sir. Now if that's all, these bags are starting to feel pretty heavy." Bidding the two older adults adieu, Shirou walked out the door.

The old man leaned back into his chair, letting his hands fall to his lap as he stared at the Emiya scion's retreating form through the window.

"Ohoho, I do hope nothing violent occurs anytime soon. I hear things tend to blow up when that man is involved." Shizuna hummed her agreement beside him.

-New Apartment-

After some more more wandering, Shirou managed to get directions from a shopkeeper. The staff dormitory was a modest four story building, more than enough to hold all the people who worked at Mahora Junior High. Shirou rifled through the box until he found the building key card, scanning it through and heading straight to the second floor, room 206. Opening the door with the same card, Shirou stumbled in and set his bags and box on the ground. Shirou almost let out a whistle at the sight of the room he was in.

"Not too shabby." The living room was decently sized, twenty feet by twenty feet, and had a leather couch and wooden coffee table. There was a good sized TV that Shirou knew wouldn't get any use, and the walls were bare with the few boxes that he had sent ahead were strewn all of the floor. Weaving between them, Shirou made his way to the most important part: the kitchen. This was where the Second Magus Killer lit up in satisfaction.

The kitchen was not large, but made up for what it lacked in size in versatility. In it was a top of the line oven and stove combo, along with a large refrigerator. Upon rifling through the drawers, Shirou found finely crafted silverware and high quality pots and pans of every size imaginable. Spatulas, ladles, and even some tools that only high class chefs used. A small dining table for two was tucked into the corner. Resolving to spend more time in that part of the apartment than any other, he moved on to check the bedroom. In it was a queen size bed and a nightstand, along with a closet with a built in mirror. Simple, but Shirou liked simple. Walking back into the living room, he sat down on the couch and slumped over.

It wasn't perfectly to his tastes, but the room would do. He had grown used to living in smaller areas during his time in England, even if he did still feel the most comfortable in a large traditional Japanese home.

"Well, no reason to slack off." Shirou stood back up and began to unpack, taking extra care with the few kitchen utensils he had brought with him.

He managed to completely sort his things out within an hour. Let it be known that Shirou Emiya was, if anything, dilligent. The magus then pulled out the info packet from the box the Dean had given him, carefully looking over the rules and regulations, paying special attention to the list of magical teachers. He managed to finish reading everything, as well as add his own notes, over the course of half an hour.

Seeing nothing else left to do, especially since he didn't have a workshop set up, Shirou decided to go for a walk and get familiarized with the area. While he couldn't cover an entire city in one day, he could get a general idea of the layout of the areas he'd be in often. Throwing on a black jacket similar to the one from his old school uniform, the young magus walked out of his apartment and, curse his luck, once again knocked someone over.

"Oof!" Shirou quickly extended his hand to help the person he knocked down, a beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties with long blonde hair. _Is this going to be a recurring motif? _

"I'm sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman was wearing a tight black miniskirt, white blazer, and a white dress shirt and tie. She also had on black pantyhose with high heels, and on her face were a pair of angular glasses. She was, overall, attractive, but the effect was partially ruined by the stressed out look on her face and the sword she held in her hand. She gave him an annoyed look before taking his hand with a sigh.

"It's quite alright, I was in a hurry myself. Are you new here?" She took Shirou's hand in a firm shake as he answered. Shirou idly wondered if she tried to crush everyone's hand when she met them, or if he had unknowingly slighted her in some way.

"Ah, I'm Shirou Emiya. The Dean recently hired me as a janitor." The woman cringed when she heard this.

"Yes, the last one was... quite a handful. My name is Toko Kuzunoha, and I am the operations director here." Shirou gave her a disarming smile. Toko scowled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuzunoha-san." Shirou walked passed the woman while waving a casual goodbye. Toko glared at his retreating back until he began walking down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Toko turned on her heel and walked to her own apartment, room 207, and disappeared through the door.

-Getting Acquainted-

Shirou had wandered around for the better part of an hour, during which time the magus had managed to find his way around most of the junior high campus. As he sat underneath a massive tree that practically sang with mana, he espied the Chinese girl from earlier standing on one of the sets of stairs leading up to the tree eating some kind of snack. Looking around some more, the magus noticed a large group of girls hiding behind a bush and locked onto her position in anticipation. _What are they waiting for?_ His question was answered when Negi Springfield came bounding up the steps, waving at the girl enthusiastically.

Shirou continued to watch as the young boy, seemingly at random, attacked Ku Fei with a sloppy punch. She expertly maneuvered around the attack, putting the boy into a hold that for a reason Shirou couldn't fathom set the hiding girls into a frenzy. This hold somehow sparked an animated conversation that was interrupted by the arrival of three girls, Konoka, Asuna, and a girl holding a sword with a side ponytail that Shirou couldn't see clearly. The magus moved closer to the guard rails to get a closer look and out of reflex used Structural Grasping, and was surprised by what he found;

Wings. Though the girl looked like a human, she seemed to be a half breed of some sort, not unlike the Tohno family Shirou had heard about in his travels. Shirou did notice some minor differences though. For one, the girl seemed to be perpetually in a transformed state, and her (demonic?) blood didn't seem to be impairing her sanity. Besides the wings, she appeared to be a completely normal girl. Barring the lean muscle and sword of course, which told Shirou that she was experienced in some form of combat.

"Emiya-san!" Shirou looked down to see the Dean's granddaughter waving to him with a smile on her face. Shirou lightly waved back. "Did everything go alright with grandpa~? I know he can be kinda silly sometimes!" Shirou smirked before answering.

"Well, he did ask me if I wanted to marry you." The other girls and Negi gasped, the half breed noticeably reaching for her sword.

"Oh grandpa~! What did you say Emiya-san?" The girl didn't look surprised at Shirou's admission. Maybe the old man did this kind of thing often.

"Of course I refused." The girl with the sword relaxed at that. "After all, you're still in junior high. He should at least wait until you're older to start propositioning me." That set sword girl off again. In the years after the Fifth Heaven's Feel, Shirou had developed a bad habit of teasing people. Spending so much time around Rin could do that to a man. Looking at the sword wielder, with the smile never leaving his face, Shirou called out. "You seem like you're going to attack me at any moment." Konoka scolded the other girl.

"Secchan, it's not his fault grandpa asked him that! There's no need to hurt Emiya-san!" The girl was visibly guilt ridden.

"I-I'm very sorry, Konoka-sama. I was overreacting. And you as well, Emiya-san." Asuna got over her surprise at Shirou's words soon after, at which point she asked Ku Fei and Negi if they wanted to go to karaoke and bowling. Their agreement was met with all of the hiding girls jumping out and asking to come along as well. Before Shirou knew it, there was a crowd of over fifteen girls trekking into downtown Mahora City, himself and Negi in tow.

"So, Negi-sensei, how did you end up here? If you don't mind my asking, of course." Shirou added in the second part to alleviate some of the younger boy's discomfort.

"Ah, it's fine to ask. I actually graduated from a college in Wales a couple of months back, and I asked the headmaster to find me some work. Since he and the Dean are close friends, he managed to get me a teaching position. So here I am!" Once they arrived at the bowling alley, Shirou sat down with Negi and continued his small talk, during which Shirou managed to weed out some information on Negi's students.

"So, Emiya-san, how did you end up getting hired here?" Shirou deliberated on whether or not to reveal himself. _No, better go the safe route and at most leave a hint for now. He'll be brought up to speed by the Headmaster soon enough anyway._

"Well, I've been living in England for the past few years. I moved there to be with my girlfriend, Rin Tohsaka, and got a job that required a lot of traveling. Rin and I have been going through some hard times, so I came back home to Japan to let her cool down for a while, as well as go on leave. My boss knows the Dean, so she got me set up here so I could support myself while I wasn't working in England." Negi hid it well, Shirou saw his reaction to the name Tohsaka. One doesn't get to be any kind of magus without knowing about the old families after all. Before Shirou could call the boy out, he noticed a ruckus over by the girls. It seemed the class representative, a girl by the name of Ayaka Yukihiro, had challenged Ku Fei to a duel via bowling for unknown reasons. The Second Magus Killer saw this as his chance to get to know the people around his target better.

"Hold on girls. I'd like to enter this contest." A collective 'Ehhhhhhhhh?!' was let out by the girls watching, who were all blushing.

"Hoho, do you think you're a match for me Emiya-san-aru?" Shirou simply cracked his knuckles and flashed a shit eating grin.

"I've heard about you girls from Negi-sensei. I won't lose!" Shirou thought he saw some blood drip out of the nose of a glasses girl he identified as Haruna Saotome. The other girls all seemed strangely disgusted (read: excited) by his joining the competition. Maybe they thought he would have an unfair advantage?

-Friendship Through Battle-

The girls of 3-A watched with bated breath as the new janitor bowled against Ku, Ayaka, the shy bookworm Nodoka Miyazaki, and the pinkette gymnast Makie Sasaki. Nodoka predictably did poorly as she wasn't known for her physical ability, but Shirou amazed the girls by completely steamrolling over Makie and Ayaka, the former being a member of the 'Baka Rangers' and the other able to match Baka Red blow for blow. The man kept himself completely even with Ku Fei the entire match, both of them ending with the maximum possible score of 300 points.

"Heh."

"Heh-aru." Shirou and Ku shook hands at the end of the match, showing their newfound camaraderie.

"That was an amazing match Ku Fei-san. I hope we can do that again sometime." For some reason this declaration was met with a group 'KYAA!' and Ku Fei blushing. "Anyway, I've learned a lot about the students at the place I'm working through this. Thank you all for making may transition here easy." The girls awkwardly stood there as Shirou gave them a short bow. "As I still have to finish getting acquainted with the area, I'll be leaving you all here. Have fun, and don't stay out too late!" Another hypocritical statement from the King of Idiocy.

"""Good night Emiya-san!""" Shirou waved goodbye and walked to the exit of the bowling alley. As he opened the door to leave, Shirou stopped and turned back to the group of middle schoolers, locking eyes with Negi.

"Especially you, Negi-sensei! You never know what's out there! Scary vampires, demons, witches and the like!" That was the final hint that the young Brit needed, and it left him quaking in his boots as Shirou left the building and began his trek to his apartment.

**End Chapter 1.**

**CONTINUE?**

**[Y/N]**

**Tiger Dojo**

"Welcome to the first Tiger Dojo!" A woman with short hair wearing a hakama and holding a striped shinai announced. "I'm your host, the amazing Taiga Fujimura!" A young albino girl next to her in bloomers and a gym sweatshirt also announced her presence.

"And I'm the first disciple of the Dojo, Illyasviel von Einzbern!" The girl finished her introduction with a small twirl and a victory sign.

"We'll be here to explain the nuances and screw ups of the author this time around! He is after all, an idiot who can't properly write anything!" Illya also threw in her two cents.

"He even had the gall to use this format when the route he's using had me die in a super violent way! I didn't even get to properly talk to Onii-chan in this story!" A paper airplane descended from the sky and hit Illya in the head. The girl picked it up, cleared her mouth, and read the paper aloud. "' I didn't use my powers as a fanfiction author to deny canon just to listen to you whine. Get down to what you were meant to do.'" Illya humphed and crossed her arms, refusing to speak, so Taiga began the lecture. Bringing down a whiteboard from the ceiling, she began to write. When she was done, a crappy picture of an old man with a sword and two planets was on the board.

"As most of you know, there is a crazy old man named Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg who can control paralell universes. Since our author is lazy, he's using the cop out that this is one of the existing universes. In this one, Negi belongs to the Wales Magic Cabal, an organization that is part of the Mage's Association's Sea of Estray Branch. Their headquarters is Meridiana Academy, which Negi graduated from. They are generally more lenient with their members, and are the ones who practice turning people into ermines instead of the death penalty." Illya continued where Taiga left off.

"They are allowed this privilege thanks to their advanced hypnotism abilities as well as the fact that the hero Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, was a provisional member." Illya pulled down another whiteboard and drew a picture of a handsome red haired man who resembled an older Negi. "Though the Clock Tower has been monitoring them heavily since his disappearence." Taiga nodded sagely next to her.

"Other than that, the author is operating on a 'if it ain't broke don't fix it policy'. If a discrepancy between the two worlds appears, it will be addressed in later Tiger Dojo segments! Such is the lazy man's way!" Taiga turned and began walking away, and Illya waved goodbye.

"If you have any questions, drop a review and we'll answer them! Bye bye!"

**Tiger Dojo #1: End**

**A/N: You heard the ladies. Any questions in the reviews, please avoid flaming. If I hit a Fandom Berserk Button anywhere someone warn me so I can get the hell out of dodge. Suggestions for story growth are not only suggested by encouraged. Everyone wants a story to be good, and the only way I'll know if I'm doing something right or wrong is if you guys tell me. All of my serious.**


End file.
